5 (YAOI BOYLOVE) The End?: (Rhongomiant X Canopus)
by Akasha1908
Summary: This is a boy x boy story that pairs Rhongomiant (Anima) and Canopus (Divina) from the fantasy card game, Ayakashi Ghost Guild. DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters! NOTE: Graphic content (to come), please be advised
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Rhongomiant stretched lazily, reaching out his hand to feel for Canopus. When he realized the Divina's side of the bed was empty, he propped himself up on his elbows and searched the room. He found Canopus sitting in one of the high-backed chairs, his vacant gaze staring out the window. It was pouring outside; the water coming down in sheets of rain. Canopus enjoyed these downpours, explaining to Rhongomiant that the sound often gave him comfort when nothing else would.

"Canopus." Rhongomiant called his name softly.

When he didn't answer, Rhongomiant slipped from under the covers and waked over to where the Divina sat.

"Canopus, are you alright?"

The Divina blinked several times, looking up as if just realizing he wasn't alone in the room. He smiled up at Rhongomiant, but the expression didn't quite reach his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Canopus replied, reaching out to pull him into his lap. "I was lost in thought. How did you sleep?"

"Wonderfully." Rhongomiant sighed dreamily, snuggling close and lacing their hands together.

His body was still humming with the remnants of their love-making the night before. Canopus had been uncharacteristically rough, but Rhongomiant wasn't complaining. They sat in silence for several minutes, holding hands and watching the morning sun fight to break through the could-filled sky. It was pleasant and comfortable, and it reminded Rhongomiant why he loved the Divina so much. Canopus was his source of peace. The calm in the midst of whatever life storm he might be going through. The Divina was his heart and soul, and Rhongomiant loved him more than life itself.

"Are you happy?" Canopus asked suddenly.

"Of course." Rhongomiant chuckled softly, turning to face him. "I should think that's pretty obvious."

"And do you love me?"

"Yes." Rhongomiant replied, placing a kiss on his lover's lips. "Now and forever."

"Say it. Say you love me."

There was an intensity in Canopus' gaze that Rhongomiant didn't recognize. The Divina's hands wrapped tightly around Rhongomiant's upper arms; holding him as if he was about to shake the words from his lips.

"You're scaring me, Canopus." Rhongomiant said carefully. "Tell me what's wrong. Why are you suddenly asking me questions you already know the answers to?"

"Why are you hesitating? Why won't you say it?!"

"I'm not hesitating! I love you! You know that! But I'd rather _show_ you my love than _tell_ you about it." Rhongomiant took the Divina's face in his hands, looking straight into his beautiful hazel-green gaze. "I love you, Canopus. I love you. I love you. I love you! If it's the words you need to hear, then I'll say them to you a thousand times a day!"

Canopus placed his hands atop Rhongomiant's, removing them from his face. There was a pain in his eyes that Rhongomiant had seen once before. It was a look he prayed he would never see again.

"I saw you with him." Canopus said quietly. "Yesterday afternoon. We haven't even been home for a month and you're already sneaking around with him."

"What are you talking about? Who?"

"Barbatos." Canopus replied calmly. "I saw you having lunch with him in town. You told me you were going to see Odairi, but clearly that was just a cover."

"You followed me?"

Canopus laughed humorlessly. "Don't be ridiculous. Unfortunately for you, I had to pick something up in town. The restaurant you two chose happened to be on my way. You know, I stood there… watching you… waiting for the moment you'd look up and realize I was there." He snickered viciously. "But you were so enraptured with him, you didn't even fucking notice."

"It's not what you think, I swear! We were just two friends having lunch!"

"If that's all it was, then why did you lie about it?"

Rhongomiant fumbled for an answer, realizing too late that he didn't have one. There was no explanation in the world that would justify lying to the man he loved…

The last thing Rhongomiant wanted to do was hurt Canopus, and considering how new and delicate their relationship was, he was terrified that any mention of the Phantom would ruin everything. But the truth was Barbatos was still his friend. Someone he needed in his life to confide in; ask advice of. Yes, they'd met for a secret lunch, but when they weren't talking about how happy Rhongomiant was with Canopus, they were talking about how much Barbatos loved Ikutachi.

"Listen to me." Rhongomiant pleaded. "I love _you_! I want to be with _you_! Barbatos will always be my friend, but he is not the person I want to spend the rest of my life with!"

"How can you expect me to believe anything you say?"

"How can you not?!" Rhongomiant pressed Canopus' knuckles to his lips; tears streaming down his face. "Look at me! Can't you see how much I love you? And what about last night?! Couldn't you feel my desire for you?!"

Canopus pulled his hands away, rubbing his tired eyes. The dark circles underneath them were even more prominent now, and Rhongomiant wished for nothing more than to kiss them away.

"Why am I not enough for you?" Canopus asked. "What makes him so much better than me?"

"Don't do that!" Rhongomiant begged, sliding off Canopus' lap and kneeling before him. "Don't make this a _you_ versus _him_ situation! He is my friend. You are my lover. There is no comparing the two!"

Canopus leaned forward, taking Rhongomiant's chin in his hand. "What if I said the only way I'll stay is if you give him up? Would you?"

Rhongomiant choked back a sob. "That's not fair and you know it."

"Not fair?" Canopus shoved him away, standing up from the chair. He was practically shaking with rage, but to his credit he kept himself in check. "You want to know what's not fair? The fact that I have to share your heart with him! Even now, you'd pick him over me!"

"That's not true!"

"Then tell me you'll never see him again! Swear to me right now!"

Rhongomiant ran a hand through his hair, trying to find a way to calm Canopus down. He'd happily give up everyone and everything if it meant staying by the Divina's side, but that wouldn't fix the underlying problem.

"Canopus, you're upset right now, and you have every right to be, but this isn't the answer. We need to talk about this _after_ you've had a chance to calm down. I think then you'll see that you're making a big deal out of nothing."

"So your lying to me is _nothing_? Your seeing him behind my back is _NOTHING_?!"

'That's not what I…"

"That's your answer then? You won't give him up?"

"Canopus, please…"

Canopus looked up at the ceiling, running his hands down his face. "I never should've come back here."

"Don't say that!" Rhongomiant reached for Canopus, but the Divina stepped out of his grasp.

"You and me… We're done."

Canopus turned his back on Rhongomiant, walking over to the foot of the bed. He paused for a moment, taking something from his pocket and setting it on top of the wooden footboard. When the Divina finally reached the door, Rhongomiant thought he might turn around and come back; admit he was over-reacting and ask if they could pretend none of this had ever happened. But he didn't… He never even looked back.

Rhongomiant walked towards the bed, his eyes focusing on the small item Canopus had placed there. His chest tightened as the last piece of his heart crumbled into tiny, insignificant pieces. There, sitting quietly on the footboard, was a ring. It was a simple golden band; no fancy designs or gaudy jewels, but it was, by far, the most beautiful thing Rhongomiant had ever seen. He picked it up, examining it with the utmost care. He was about to slip it on his left finger when he noticed the delicate script engraved on the inside of the band.

_"My First. My Only. Until Forever Ends…" _

NOTE FROM THE WRITER: I actually wrote this a loooooong time ago, but I got distracted with other stories. It picks up shortly after these two return from Costa Rica. I found it and thought I'd share. I know it's short, but it will be finished, so no worries. If this was one of your favorite pairings, I hope you enjoy! Feedback is appreciated!

As always, thanks for reading!

3 Aka


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Rhongomiant knocked on Canopus' door for what felt like the hundredth time. He'd been camping in front of the Divina's room for nearly a week, only leaving to go search for him in other parts of the mansion.

Occasionally, Rhongomiant would wander to Ypsilon or Sirius' room in hopes of catching Canopus there. Ypsilon was at least cordial, giving Rhongomiant kind words and pity-filled smiles. Sirius, on the other hand, had threatened to kill him so many times, in so many different ways, that Rhongomiant had lost count sometime yesterday afternoon. Honestly, he couldn't blame the female Divina for hating him. He'd broken Canopus' heart not once, but twice! Whatever punishment the female daemon sought to exact, Rhongomiant most certainly deserved it.

It was close to dinnertime and Rhongomiant had just returned from Master Fera's office. He visited the man at least once a day, just to make sure Canopus hadn't done something stupid like run off again. Rhongomiant never stayed away for too long, and every time he returned to the Divina's room, he'd knock to see if Canopus might have returned while he was away.

"Canopus." Rhongomiant called, knocking once more. "Are you there?" He paused, waiting for an answer. "If you are, please, open the door."

There was no answer. No sound of movement. Rhongomiant pressed his forehead to the cool wood, fighting to keep his emotions under control. He was locked in a battle of wills with his stubborn lover, and if he was going to win, sulking and crying wasn't going to help. He had to stay strong. Be vigilant. Eventually, he and Canopus would cross paths, and when they did, he'd be ready.

Rhongomiant crossed the hall, leaning against the wall and sliding exhaustedly to the floor. He kept a close eye on both sides of the corridor. Watching. Waiting. Other daemons passed by occasionally, and every time the sound of footsteps reached Rhongomiant's ears his heart would race with anticipation, but sadly it was never Canopus.

It was a struggle to maintain hope after countless hours of nothing, so when the sound of someone approaching reached Rhongomiant's ears once more, he could barely summon the energy to see who it was. It was dark now, and the hall lamps cast more shadows than they gave light, so when the stranger finally came into view, he was practically right in front of Rhongomiant.

"Rhongo, is that you?"

Rhongomiant sucked in a startled breath, jumping to his feet. "What are you doing here, Barbatos?! I thought I told you to stay away!"

He grabbed the Phantom's arm, dragging him down the hallway until he found a suitable hiding space; well in the shadows and as far away from Canopus' door as he was comfortable going.

"You shouldn't be here! I thought I told you we couldn't be friends anymore!"

"You didn't _tell_ me anything!" Barbatos exclaimed, snatching his arm back. "You sent me a text message that read _STAY AWAY FROM ME_!"

"Exactly!" Rhongomiant hissed. "So why are you here?!"

"Because you aren't answering any of my calls! What the hell is going on?! I thought we were cool now!"

"We are! I mean… we were! Jesus Fucking Christ, Barbatos, I can't do this with you right now! How the hell did you find me anyway?!"

"I caught a ride here with Master Akasha. She and Fera have business to discuss, so I thought I'd tag along. He was the one who told me where to find you."

"Of course he did." Rhongomiant muttered, picturing the mischievous smile his master was probably wearing right at that moment. "Look," he continued, glancing down the hall. "I need you to leave before Canopus finds out you're here."

"So this is about Canopus?" Barbatos asked.

"Yes, now will you please go?!"

"Yeah, sure, right after you tell me what the hell is going on!"

"It's none of your business."

"It is my business if it means I have to stay away from you!"

"What does it matter?! Knowing the reason won't change the result!"

"It matters because my best friend is cutting me off, and he doesn't even have the decency to tell me why! If you think I'm going to let this go, then you don't know me very well, so you can either tell me what's going on, or I'll go find Canopus and ask _him _instead."

"Go near him and I'll fucking kill you!"

Barbatos rolled his eye, not bothering to give any credence to Rhongomiant's ridiculous threat.

"Gah!" Rhongomiant exclaimed. "I hate you, you know that?!"

"Yes," the Phantom winked, "which is why this friendship of ours works so well. Now start talking."

"He saw us." Rhongomiant bit out. "The other day when we were having lunch, he saw us! Now he thinks you and I are having some secret affair!"

"What?! That's ridiculous!"

"I know!" Rhongomiant shrieked softly. "But it didn't stop him from breaking up with me! There, I told you, so now you can leave!"

Rhongomiant tried to shove Barbatos towards the nearest exit, but the Phantom spun nimbly out of his grasp.

"You're telling me he broke up with you because we had lunch, in the middle of the day, in a crowded restaurant?!" Barbatos frowned as if trying to work it all in his head.

"Yes!" Rhongomiant swiped a strand of unruly blonde hair from his eyes, staring exasperatedly at his friend. "And because I lied about it! I told him I was meeting Odairi for lunch, not you."

"Why the hell did you do that?!"

"What do you mean, _why_? The same reason you didn't tell Ikutachi that you were having lunch with me!"

"I didn't tell Iku because he's BAT SHIT CRAZY! He would've killed you, me, _and_ Canopus for good measure!"

"And you think Canopus wouldn't do the same?! News flash, asshole! He hates you! He's not the same Divina you remember. There's no telling what he's capable of now!"

"Oh please!" Barbatos snorted. "I don't care how much think he's changed! You and I both know Canopus is a reasonable daemon. If you'd have explained things properly, then you two would probably still be together."

"This coming from the big bad Phantom who's too scared to tell his lover that he and I are still friends!"

"You want me to tell, Iku? Fine! But when he breaks into your room and sets your bed on fire, WITH YOU IN IT, just remember I warned you!"

Rhongomiant took a deep breath, trying to refocus his energy. He was exhausted from lack of sleep and dealing with Barbatos was only making his frustration and anxiety worse. He needed to end this. No sense in avoiding what had to be done.

"We can't be friends anymore, Barbatos." Rhongomiant said firmly. "The only way for me to get Canopus back is to let you go. I'm sorry, but there's no other way. It's either him or you, and when it comes right down to it…"

"You don't have to explain, Rhongo. Faced with the same decision, I wouldn't choose you either. It's just a shame things had to end like this. I was sure that in time we could've brought them both around." He sighed, smiling sadly. "I'm going to miss you, you know? I mean, who else is going to listen to me vent about my psychotic love life?"

Rhongomiant laughed softly. "I'm going to miss you, too. But look at the bright side; you won't have to tell Ikutachi that we're still friends."

Barbatos joined his laughter. "True, but I think I'll tell him anyway."

"Hmm, that might not be the best idea."

"Oh, it's definitely not." Barbatos agreed. "But somehow this whole situation makes me realize that don't want to lie to him anymore. Not about you or anything else."

"Then I wish you the best of luck."

"Thanks, I have a feeling I'll need it. I suppose it's a good thing I'm so God damn charming." He added with a wink.

"If you say so."

Their laughter faded away and an awkward silence fell between them.

"Well, I should probably get going." Barbatos said. "Master Akasha will be looking for me soon."

Rhongomiant nodded, not exactly sure what to say. This was the end of a great friendship. One that he would mourn in the days to come. But the pain he felt over losing Barbatos was nothing compared to the emptiness he felt without Canopus. And so, Rhongomiant watched in silence as Barbatos disappeared down the corridor; relieved that the second hardest part of all this was finally over. All he had to do now was get his Divina back.

Rhongomiant turned to walk back to Canopus' room. He would try knocking again to see if the Divina might have returned, and if not, he'd do another search of the mansion. If he was lucky, he might be able to catch Canopus grabbing some food from the kitchen.

Rhongomiant was so lost in his thoughts that he almost walked right past Canopus without even realizing it. The shock of seeing the Divina left Rhongomiant speechless for several seconds. He just stood there, staring blankly at his lover, unable to do anything except blink. He was sure his mouth was wide open as well, but seeing as though the muscles in his jaw weren't working at the moment, closing it was impossible.

"Is he gone?" Canopus asked.

The expression on the Divina's face was so calm and detached that it sent a chill down Rhongomiant's spine. The still rational part of his mind was screaming for him to do something; say anything! It would better than standing there like a bloody idiot!

"Nothing to say?" Canopus crossed his arms, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"I-I… W-we weren't…" Rhongomiant cursed silently. Mentally kicking himself for not being able to properly explain what just happened with Barbatos.

"Tell me," Canopus asked. "Does he enjoy this as much as you do?"

Rhongomiant could feel the tears burning in the back of his throat as his mouth open and closed, but nothing came out.

"I keep trying to figure out why you're doing this to me, but for the life of me I can't understand. First you sneak around with him. Then you have the audacity to bring him here. Flaunt him in front me. Did you know I'd be coming this way? Was it your plan to let me find you together?"

"N-no, I'd never…"

"I heard you two laughing." Canopus continued. "Is my suffering really so amusing?"

"No! Why you even think something like that?! Barbatos and I…"

"Don't!" Canopus shouted, the force of his anger causing Rhongomiant jump. "Don't you dare speak his name to me!"

"I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to. It's just… you have everything wrong! Bar… I mean… _he_ didn't come here to conspire with me. I told him to stay away from me, but I wasn't clear enough. He was confused, so he came here to find out what happened, b-but I explained everything and he understands. We're no longer friends, I swear! I let him go just like you asked!" Rhongomiant took a step forward, relieved when Canopus made no move to step back. "Now we can be together. Just you and me."

"Liar." Canopus said in a hushed voice.

"I'm not lying! For God's sake, I just gave up my best friend for you! Why would I lie about that?!

"I suppose I should thank you then, right?"

Rhongomiant could feel his anger rising. The Divina was past the point of reason; his rage blinding him to anything but his own wild accusations!

"What the fuck is wrong with you?! I tell you one stupid lie and suddenly that makes EVERYTHING between us a lie?! You'd throw away our entire relationship over a completely ridiculous misunderstanding! Do I mean so little to you that you'd just… give up?!"

Canopus laughed mockingly. "Of course you'd make this about you! You're the liar, but somehow this is my fault!"

"That's not what I'm saying and you know it!" Rhongomiant took a deep breath; his entire body shaking as he tried to contain his anger and frustration. "I'm trying to make this right, why can't you see that?! I gave up one of the most important people in my life for you! And I'm standing here now, willing to give up all the rest, just to be with you! How is that not enough?!"

Canopus started to speak, but Rhongomiant cut him off, refusing to let the foolish daemon say another word. He closed the distance between, shoving the Divina so hard in the chest he nearly sent him tumbling to the floor.

"I spent 6 months of my life chasing you halfway across the God damn world! I could hardly sleep or eat because the thought of never finding you again was too much to fucking bear! I was sick with guilt! Trapped in an endless cycle of misery and hopelessness! But you know what?! I never gave up! I never stopped looking for you! And you want to know why?!" Rhongomiant shrieked, tears streaming down his face. "Because I LOVE YOU! Because you're EVERYTHING to me! Life without you was NEVER an option, and I would have spent the rest of my existence trying to find you if it met we could've spent even 5 more minutes together! Do you really think that after all that, I'd do something as STUPID as having an affair?! If I wanted to chase after Barbatos, or any other man for that matter, I would have left you in Costa Rica with that bleach blonde whore!"

Rhongomiant gasped for air; the physical and emotional exhaustion of the past few days crashing down on him all at once. He was tired and heartbroken; furious and utterly devastated. He wanted to kill the Divina in front of him, and at the same time he wanted to kiss him. It was horribly confusing, and frankly, his heart couldn't take much more.

Rhongomiant searched Canopus' face for any sign that the Divina's heart had been changed. He was seething with rage, but every word he'd said to Canopus was true. But as the Divina stared back at him, his eyes dark and unreadable, Rhongomiant realized that his words had fallen on deaf ears. He sighed heavily, using every last bit of his strength to push away the pain of rejection. He'd face it later; alone and in the darkness of his room. He would not fall apart. Not here and not in front of Canopus. He'd confessed everything to the Divina, and it still wasn't enough. The least he could do now was walk away with some of his dignity still intact.

Rhongomiant took a step back from Canopus, keeping his arms firmly at his sides. His cheeks were wet with tears, but he'd be damned if he was going swipe at them like some simpering female. He lingered a few moments, trying to think of something he could say that would put end to this torturous moment, but words utterly failed him. The only other option was to flee.

Mentally committing to the idea, Rhongomiant turned on his heels, walking briskly down the hall. He realized too late that he'd gone in the opposite direction of his room, but there was no way in hell he was turning back. The urge to run was maddening, but he kept reminding himself that he'd already made a fool of himself in front of Canopus. All he had to do was make it to the corner. Then he would run like hell…

Rhongomiant was nearly home free when he was suddenly plucked off his feet mid-stride. He was slammed into the wall, grunting as the air rushed out of his body. He had about a half a second to recover before a pair of lips claimed his mouth, taking the rest of his breath away.

Confusion was replaced with desire as Canopus deepened their kiss. Rhongomiant wasn't entirely sure what was happening, but he certainly wasn't going to question it. So when the Divina started unbuttoning and unzipping various articles of clothing, Rhongomiant was more than eager to cooperate.

Canopus broke the kiss suddenly, spinning Rhongomiant around and pressing him against the wall. The Divina's breath was hot on the back of Rhongomiant's neck; the sound of his labored breathing echoing through the hall as he forced his hand down the front of Rhongomiant's pants.

Canopus took hold of Rhongomiant's cock, letting out a satisfied chuckle when he found it already hard. Rhongomiant's head fell back, resting lazily on Canopus' collarbone as the Divina worked diligently to bring him to climax. Perhaps it was the fact that they were out in the open; this intimate and forbidden moment on display for anyone to stumble upon. Or maybe it was simply because this was confirmation that Canopus still wanted him. Either way, Rhongomiant's orgasm came hard and fast.

It was a mess; the hot wet stickiness all over Canopus' hand and Rhongomiant's belly. They were both panting uncontrollably, and although Rhongomiant was suddenly overcome with shame and embarrassment, the Divina seemed completely unperturbed.

Without a word of explanation, Canopus tugged Rhongomiant's pants down further, forcing Rhongomiant to lean forward so far that his cheek was practically plastered to the wall. Rhongomiant braced himself for what he knew was next, wincing slightly as two of Canopus' cum-covered fingers invaded his body. There was a small pinch; a whisper of pain just before the Divina found the right spot.

It was a slow process; the preparation. But it was one that Canopus always ensured Rhongomiant enjoyed immensely. So when the Divina pulled his fingers out too soon, Rhongomiant was momentarily confused.

"Canopus, what's…?"

Rhongomiant cried out in pain as Canopus filled him; his nails clawing the paint off the wall as he fought to remain standing. Instinctively, he tried to push Canopus away, but the Divina held him firmly in place. Slipping his hand up Rhongomiant's shirt, the Divina's long slender fingers gently brushed Rhongomiant's tender nipples. It was rush of delicious pleasure in a sea of agonizing pain. Against his will, Rhongomiant shuddered in Canopus' arms, a tiny gasp slipping from his lips.

"Canopus, please…" Rhongomiant let out a long sigh as the Divina pulled out slowly.

"Say it again." Canopus whispered in his ear; his voice so raw and guttural that Rhongomiant could hardly recognize it. "Tell me you love me."

"I-I… I…" He sucked in a sharp breath as the Divina thrust into him, deeper than before.

"Say it." Canopus commanded.

"I… love you." Rhongomiant finished in a rush.

"Again." Canopus said in a tight voice, sliding his hands underneath Rhongomiant's chin and forcing his head back so that Rhongomiant was forced to stare up at the ceiling.

"I love you." He repeated, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes.

"Again." Canopus demanded, pressing his forehead to the top of Rhongomiant's head as he settled into a steady rhythm.

They repeated this pattern over and over, and despite being powerless to do anything, Rhongomiant quickly realized that he didn't want it to stop. With every confession of love, the passion between them grew; their connection becoming deeper and deeper.

It was intense and brutal; an explosion of blinding pain laced with blissful ecstasy. Rhongomiant could feel the heat of Canopus' rage, and as the force of it echoed through every inch of his body, he finally understood what this act of dominance truly represented.

Canopus was hurt and angry; the extent of Rhongomiant's betrayal cutting him to the bone. That kind of pain could not be erased with simple words. A price had to be paid; the veritable pound of flesh rendered. This moment…this violent, yet strangely beautiful moment was about nothing more than control; a way for Canopus to regain the power he so foolishly believed he'd lost.

Long ago, Rhongomiant had given his heart to Canopus, and for him, this physical surrender simply mirrored his emotional one. Canopus needed reassurance of their love, and there was no better way for Rhongomiant to give that reassurance than by surrendering his body completely.

Rhongomiant had no idea whether or not his feelings would reach Canopus. For all he knew, the Divina would finish his business and leave him exhausted and half naked on the hallway floor. Such an act would likely destroy Rhongomiant, but even in the face of such cruelty, he would not be deterred. He was going to spend the rest of his life with Canopus, whether the Divina like it or not.

By the time Canopus finished, Rhongomiant had no energy left. He slumped forward, silently thanking the blessed wall for being so conveniently in front of him. It was hard to keep his eyes open and he was finding it increasingly difficult to focus on anything but staying awake.

He was in pain; his legs too weak to support his body. He was exhausted from lack of sleep, and considering his physical agony and emotional distress, it was no wonder his body was trying to shut itself down. Unable to fight any longer, Rhongomiant closed his eyes, letting the sweet embrace of unconsciousness claim him.

**CHAPTER 3**

He was warm and safe. Rhongomiant knew that before he ever opened his eyes. He could hear the rain falling outside; the sound waking him from a deep sleep and filling him with unease. He moaned softly; a strange yet familiar ache growing in his heart. His mind was trying to remember something important, but his heart was fighting to block it out with a vengeance.

Rhongomiant rolled to his side, pulling his knees to his chest as he try to remember while at the same time trying to forget. He peeked an eye open, allowing awareness to slowly bring him to. He opened the other eye when he realized Canopus was sitting quietly by his bedside, staring vacantly out the window.

That was all it took. The simple image of his lover sitting quietly in front of him… The love, the pain, the heartache, and betrayal…it all came rushing back. Rhongomiant's eyes went wide with panic as the most powerful and terrifying wave of déjà vu crashed into him.

He pushed the covers off slowly, climbing silently out of the bed. Canopus took that moment to glance in Rhongomiant's direction, practically leaping from his chair when he realized Rhongomiant was awake. He looked like he wanted to speak, but instead he just stared as if waiting to see what Rhongomiant would do first.

Rhongomiant's eyes flitted to the window. The rain falling not moments ago had dwindled to almost nothing. The sun, in all its fiery glory, was fighting desperately to break through the clouds. Rhongomiant ran a shaky hand through his hair, trying to figure out if any of this was real. Was he having a nightmare, or was it somehow happening all over again?!

Rhongomiant leaned forward, reaching towards the bed for support as images of their break up flashed mercilessly before his eyes. He clutched the sheets, balling them in his fists as he fought to remain calm and in control. He was trying to focus on his breathing when he noticed the ring on his left finger was missing. Rhongomiant let out a tiny sob, his knees buckling and dropping him to the floor.

In seconds, Canopus was by his side, lifting him from the ground and sitting him gently on the bed. The Divina was speaking frantically to him, but Rhongomiant couldn't focus on the words. All he could see was the past: The rain. Canopus walking out. The ring.

"Don't leave me!" Rhongomiant cried, grabbing tightly to Canopus' shirt. "You can't! I won't let you!"

Canopus sat on the bed next to him, pulling him into his arms. He rocked him back and forth, brushing the hair out of Rhongomiant's eyes and placing a chaste kiss on his temple.

"I'm not leaving." Canopus whispered. "I'm never going to leave."

"But you… This…!"

Canopus lifted Rhongomiant's chin, raising his face so he they were forced to look at one another. The Divina's eyes were a whirlwind of emotions, but the one that outshined them all was love.

"You've been asleep for almost 24 hours." Canopus said slowly, wiping the tears from Rhongomiant's cheeks. "You're confused and disoriented, which is probably because you haven't slept or eaten properly for days."

"But I…"

"Hush, my love. There's no need to rush. Let's just sit here for a few moments, okay?"

A few moments were exactly what Rhongomiant needed, and as Canopus continued to rock him in his arms, it gave Rhongomiant a chance to calm down and reorient himself.

"I've been trying to think of what I'd say to you when you finally woke up." Canopus said, breaking the silence between them. "I came up with a hundred different ways to apologize to you, but none of them could ever express how truly sorry I am. I was petty and childish, and I let my insecurities get the better of me."

"Don't do that. Don't apologize." Rhongomiant pushed away from Canopus so that he could look the Divina in the eyes. "None of this is your fault. This all started with my lies. If anyone is to blame, it's me."

"We're both to blame." Canopus continued solemnly. "But what I did to you was cruel and selfish. I made you suffer needlessly, all in an attempt to ease my wounded pride. You lied to me because you didn't want to hurt me. It was the wrong thing to do, but my reaction was even worse."

"But you had every right to be upset. I know how you feel about Barbatos, and I went behind your back anyway. I never should have…"

Canopus cut him off with a kiss. Rhongomiant sighed longingly, enjoying the way the Divina's lips lingered a moment longer than necessary.

"I'm sorry." Canopus whispered, pressing his forehead to Rhongomiant's. "I love you and I know that you love me. I swear I will never forget that again."

"I forgive you, but only because there's nothing to forgive." He placed a quick kiss on Canopus' mouth, smiling at the way the Divina blushed. "I think we should forget all this ever happened and start over. What do you think? No more lies and no more secrets."

"And no more overacting." Canopus added. "I never want to hurt you like that again."

"Oh, I don't know." Rhongomiant replied, tugging Canopus' shirt out from his pant. "It wasn't all bad. In fact," he continued, unbuckling the Divina's belt and loosening his pants. "Under different circumstances, I think I would have enjoyed it."

"No." Canopus said firmly, trying to pull Rhongomiant's hands away. "You only just woke up, and the doctor says you need at least a few more days to recover."

Rhongomiant pouted. "What's the matter, Divina? We make up and suddenly you lose all that passion?"

"That's not…" Canopus' voice cut off in a strangled gasp as Rhongomiant's hand slipped into his pants, taking hold of the Divina's cock.

"I'm perfectly fine." Rhongomiant cooed, pushing Canopus down onto the bed. "And I think I've proven that I'm not so easily broken."

"But..." Canopus groaned as Rhongomiant slid to the floor, kneeling between his legs. He kept stroking the Divina's cock, watching in quiet amusement as his lover tumbled off the edge of desire.

"Do you want me to stop?" Rhongomiant asked, gently licking the tip of the Canopus' dick.

Canopus muttered something that Rhongomiant couldn't quite understand, but just in the case the Divina had any silly ideas about stopping him, Rhongomiant wrapped his lips around the tip, swirling his tongue just the way Canopus liked. The Divina sucked in a sharp breath, grabbing Rhongomiant's head and forcing it down onto his cock. Rhongomiant would have smiled in triumphant, but that was impossible given his current circumstances...

The two of them spent the rest of the day, and part of the night, making love. If before was about anger and retaliation, then this was about love and understanding. They were happy again; stronger and more devoted to each other than ever before, and although there was no doubt in Rhongomiant's mind that they would fight again, he took comfort in the fact that their love would conquer all.

**EPILOGUE**

**_A few days later_****…**

Rhongomiant woke up and executed the same routine he did every morning. Canopus was still asleep at his side, so as quietly as possible, he gathered his things and made his way to the baths. He'd shower then head downstairs to get some breakfast for him and Canopus. Usually, they went their separate ways after their morning meal and reunited in the evening for dinner. But ever since they'd reconciled, the two of them had spent nearly every waking moment together.

Rhongomiant entered the baths, choosing one of the private showers off to the side. He closed the wooden door behind him, not bothering to lock it since there were rarely any daemons up so early. Turning on the shower, he arranged his things in the order that he'd need them, and then brushed his teeth while he waited for the water to heat up.

By the time Rhongomiant finished brushing his teeth, steam had filled every corner of the tiny room. He hopped into the shower, sliding the clear door shut and adjusting the water so it wasn't too hot. As he reached for his soap, he noticed the tiny gold band around his left ring finger. Rhongomiant stared at it muted shock, wondering how he'd missed its presence until that moment.

The sound of the door opening drew Rhongomiant's attention. He pulled his eyes away from the ring, watching Canopus's distorted form approach the shower door. He expected the Divina to slide it open, but instead, Canopus used his finger to write a message on the fog covered glass.

_"Will you marry me?" _

END~

Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!

3 Aka


End file.
